


Oh Mr. Nurse I've Fallen (For You) And I Can't Get Up.

by ScarletCloack



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4+1 times, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of someone dying off screen, Might add more tags later, No beta lol, Nurse!Ino, Nurse!Lee, Nurse!Tenten, Plant Care, Shukaku is a fat cat in this, and a broken penis, but i love yall, kakashi and Gai are mentioned but not in the fic, sex toy accident, thats right, this is for yall in the discord and all the brainstorming that happens there, unwilling DD Gaara, which mostly is just nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCloack/pseuds/ScarletCloack
Summary: "Ah, then if you're related to him means you got into some type of accident while 'getting busy' right?"----Gaara becomes the designated driver everytime someone hurts themselves, but the moment his eyes land on ER Nurse Rock Lee, he suddenly cant wait until next time someone gets hurt so he can drive them back to see the man work in those tight- to the point of bursting- scrubs of his.4 times Gaara drove someone to the ER and 1 time he ended up there.





	Oh Mr. Nurse I've Fallen (For You) And I Can't Get Up.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa it's been Ten long years but the GaaLee discord made me do it!!!  
Thank you all for encouraging me and @shyalpacasweets for the fic name.

** _Part 1 Temari: The Tea is Hot!!_ **

Gaara does not like hospitals, the bare beige walls the sterile rooms, the hardened staff. It's an uncomfortable feeling. But his sister burned her hand while making tea, distracted while video chatting with her boyfriend, who was away on a trip for a couple of days, he knew because while Gaara closed up the shop in a hurry and made sure all doors were locked to prevent his cat, Shukaku, from getting out (he was quite agile despite being overweight), he could hear Shikamaru's worried voice on the other side of her phone.

When he asked what happened Temari simply said that she wasn't paying attention while talking to Shikamaru when the pot fell and trying to catch it she burned her hand, but Gaara was a grown up- despite his siblings' teasing being the little brother, he knew that Temari's disheveled apperance and unbottoned blouse meant that they were 'busy', more than 'distracted' while talking, so he really doesn't want to know how his sister burned her hand on the stove. 

(He had a pretty good idea how it happened but he decided to bury the idea in the depths of his mind.)

He saved them the embarasment and drove her to the ER, she didn't want to- she hates hospitals too, but Shikamaru convinced them that it was the right thing to do, and a while later she finaly finished the call, with many reassurances that she will keep him updated and will call if anything happens and 'yeah-yeah, I gotta go you crybaby I'm fine' to then a soft 'love you'.

So after parking the shops' trusty old truck, signing up and filling paperwork then came the waiting. 

Gaara did not like hospitals one little bit, sick people everywhere, injuried by the most ridiculous causes, a girl came in for falling off a fence while trying to take a selfie, landing on her side and fracturing her wrist. She was crying and her friends were trying to console her. A boy made a bottle rocket, but didn't move away soon enought and it smacked him in the face busting his lip, his mother scolding him every few minutes for not being careful. A drunk guy holding a bloody rag to his head laughing and joking with his buddies who were just as wasted.

The list of people coming and going was too much for Gaara to keep up with and if it were not for the little ceramic turtle with the collection of plants with a hand written sign that said " _ Waiting is good. It means you're not going to die _ ." serving as a good distraction, he was sure he wasn't going to last much.

(They well taken care of, he was surpriced that someone would take such good care of real plants in the busy ER waiting room.)

Then finally the wait was over when they heard a nurse with pink hair say "-Temari, bay two please."

"Finally" she muttered.

Once the nurse showed them the way and both sat, Gaara on the chair beside Temari on the hospital bed the nurse, Sakura, told them that they were going to be seen soon.

"More waiting."

"At least you're not dying." he said and pointed at the turtle. 

"Don't sass me little brother, it can be you here instead of me."

He was about to respond, since so far playful banter was helping, when a booming voice and tall figure apeared and pulled the curtain back interrupted them.

"Back so soon buddy? Didn't we have a talk about using flared bases to grab onto better next time?"

Both siblings went quiet, and Gaara looked up, up, up to what can possibly be the most tight scubs he's seen in his entire life. This nurse was tall, dark, handsome and his face well sculpted and sharp cheekbones a big white smile and round dark eyes, his thick eyebrows made his face much more hansome and his bowl cut made the shape of his head all the better with his tick neck, wide shoulders, bulging biseps and-wait, what?

"Excuse me?" 

The nurse backed up. "Uh-oh I am so sorry miss. You must have similar last names, I thought you were another patient."

Temari was shocked "Our last name is pretty unique, what other patient are you talking about?"

"uhm, I do not think I am allowed to say that. Patient confidielaty and all that-"

Gaara already knew the answer. "His name Kankuro?"

Both looked at him, the nurse colored a little. "Erm. Yes, do you know him?" 

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's our brother. Now, what do you mean 'back so soon'? Has he been here recently? What happened? Is he okay?"

His sister might not be as tall as this nurse but she sure had a mean glare and no-one, not him nor his brother (least of all Shikamaru) has been able to win against her when she gave them the  _ look. _

"Okay you brat." Another voise interrupted Temari's intimidation tecnique and a surpricing bust appeared in front of them, the white coat telling them it was the Doctor, and without looking up from her papers- "What didn't I tell you to keep the thirsts at a minimmum. Didn't I say I didnt want to treat your sorry behind agai--you're not Kankuro."

"Doctor Tsunade! This is Temari, uh-um, she is Kankuro's sister! What a small world!" the nurse began, he might have been a good few inches taller than the blond doctor, but he felt small compared to that piercing glare. Gaara wasn't sure he wanted to be between their glaring contest. He moved his seat a back.

"Ah, then if you're related to him means you got into some type of accident while 'getting busy' right?"

Temari's ears got red "Wha-No! I wasn't looking at what I was doing and pushed the pot by accident, when I tried to catch it the hot water burned my hand." 

"Well, let's see it."

Temari extended her hand and took the kitchen rags off, hissing when some stuck to her skin. Gaara grimased and tried to look away, the skin on Temari's hand was red and a few fat blisters had formed. The Doctor put on gloves and inspected the hand.

"Hm, these are at least second degree burns, doesn't look serious but you did good on coming here. Lee, clean the hand and call me when you're done, I have three other patients to check. I'll prescribe something to prevent infection and cream to treat the burn, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Before leaving the Doctor looked at Gaara "It isn't serious kid, walk around, grab a drink and something to eat, I don't want to have to see you next." Then she left, another nurse stepped out of her way.

"Sorry about that, weekends are the most busy days here, so we are all a bit on edge. Uhm, my name is Rock Lee. Would you like something for the pain?" The nurse, Lee asked.

"Please."

"Right! I will be back shortly."

Not five minutes after Lee returned and begun to treat her that Gaara finally took a closer look at him, he wondered how he could work with such a tight uniform, he imagined that the fabric would give in any day now and Gaara felt his face warm at the thought of seeing it rip, maybe while saving someone's life, he would get a good look at those muscles. Startled by Temari's grunt of pain and Lee's sympathetic hum, he decided to break the ice and ask.

"What has Kankuro been here for anyway? I saw him this morning and he looked fine"

Lee might've pressed a blister a bit too hard because Temari hissed in pain and jerked her arm. "Ah!! I-I am sorry about that. A-and please do not worry about your brother uhh-" 

"Gaara"

"Gaara! He is in perfect health-"

"Hey Kankuro man! Saw your name again in the files. What'd ya' get stuck up there this time!" Another nurse, pushing a cart with things Gaara assumed are medical supplies, though why the nurse was using it as a scooter he does not understand. She had brown eyes and hair done in two buns, her scrubs were pale pink, with yellow flowers, he identified them as  _ Gerbera _ but could have been something else as they were a bit faded, worn for a long time. Lee's face coloured as Temari and the new nurse stared at each other.

"T-Tenten! You brought me the burn cream! Thank you! Ah, this is Temari and Gaara, Kankuro's siblings!"

"R-really?! Small world, uh, here you go Lee! Nice to meet you, I-uh got to deliver some more supplies. Buh-bye--"

"Stop!" Temari stopped her before she could make a run for it, the nurse froze. "What was Kankuro here for." It wasn't a question.

The nurses might as well have some kind of telepathic power because they looked at each other for about a minute, then Tenten motioned a 'go on' gesture and Lee groaned, Tenten smiled, she had won whatever type of argument they had.

"Alright. You are his brother, so I guess it was going to come up sooner or later. Can't believe I am the one to tell you this, but he came because he had an object stuck on his rectum." Lee was red in the face but continued to wrap Temari's hand with bandages.

"What?"

The other nurse signed and said. "He got a toy stuck where he sun don't shine, couldn't get it out and came to the ER in a panic."

"B-but we were able to remove it without him needing to go to surgery! We gave him something to help him relax while the doctor removed the toy, a few hours later he was good as new!"

Temari face-planted with her good hand. Gaara just stared at the two nurses, his brother did what?

"Okay!!" Exclaimed Lee "All good here, let me pick up your prescription and you will be all good to go! Tenten, would you please come help me?"

"Uh-sure Lee! We'll be right back!"

Looking at the two retreating backs, Temari groaned and covered her face with both hands now then her shoulders started shaking, she was laughing. 

"uh- Temari?"

Wiping a tear from her eye she said "At least we know why he was having a hard time sitting now."

The memory of Kankuro grimacing every time he got up or sat down made sense now. He chuckled and the siblings smiled at each other.

"You're going to make fun of him, aren't you."

"I'm his older sister and I have every right to make fun of him. But I'm going to wait for the right time to drop the news that we know."

"You're evil."

"And don't you forget it."

\--

"Here you go!" Lee gave Temari her prescription once they made it to the front desk. "You might want to look at some type of treatment if you want to prevent scarring. The pharmacy is by the lobby please ask them about it."

"Thank you."

The nurse's face coloured "No problem at all! Have a good day, please take care!"

Temari and Gaara started to make their way out when "Wait!" 

Gaara turned around and saw that Lee's face seemed tight, troubled. "Yes?"

"W-Would you-ah, say 'Hi' to Kankuro? Remind him about being more responsible, yeah? We have enough patients coming in with the same problem." 

Gaara wasn't expecting that, he signed, feeling disappointed somehow. "Sure. I'll tell him."

Lee nodded a bit too excitedly and waved. Gaara turned and Temari looked at Gaara for a while, but didnt say anything, on his way out he petted the turtles head, he didnt look back.

** _Part 2 Naruto: I Wanna Sleep on the Curve._ **

Friday's are supposed for one to relax and prepare for the busy weekend, Gaara isn't one to 'release the party animal' (not since college, but they dont talk about that) but Naruto insisted and dragged him with a group of friends to a bar. Gaara gave himself the title of designited driver so thankfully he got out from drinking but he had to wait around drinking water,sugary soda and mocktails politely turning down everyone who tried to talk to him. Naruto of course had to over do it and before they knew it, they were back at the ER. 

Naruto was holding gauze on his face, blood all over his white text shirt and slurring his words, Sasuke although intoxicaded had way less to drink than Naruto.

"Bay nine please." a deep voice said and Gaara felt his face warm up, he recognised the voice and looked up to tight scrubs and bulging biseps. Lee, who wore green scrubs with a little turtle on the breast pocket, smiled and looked at the clipboard as the three of them walked in and Naruto flopped on the bed.

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked while Lee helped Naruto get ready slowly taking his shirt off and helping him into the gown. He was much nicer than the Doctor that looked at Temari. Shorter with big round glasses.

Sasuke whose favourite pastime is to rile up one person in particular and Gaara was distracted (by looking at Lee's impressive arms but gentle hold.)

"He got drunk and decided to make out with the pavement, don't think it liked it very much"

"shaddup" Naruto slurred "I 'umped 'hoping you'd cad'ch me- ow!!" 

"Ah-Sorry!"

"Alright, well Lee please help him get ready we need to take a closer look and make sure it is nothing serious. Call for an X-ray and an MRI to make sure there's nothing more that a broken nose."

"Right away sir."

"We'll be back shortly."

"Dont try to make out with the machines."

Naruto responded by flipping him off while Lee wheeled him out. Then it got uncomfortably quiet. Gaara might be close friends with Naruto but Sasuke with the whole 'will they- won't they' thing they have at times (seemed better this time, hopefully Gaara won't have to listen to Naruto's drunken rambling of how much of a bastard Sasuke was/is), they had little to nothing to talk about with each other.

Time to retreat Gaara decided. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Coffee. Black." sharp and to the point as always.

"Alright." 

On his way back with their drinks, one black coffee and one spiced tea he noticed something new on the front lobby's desk.

A new plant, a _Mardi Gras _Succulent brand new. Gaara noticed the pot, another turtle, red like the leaves of the plant it carried. Beside it was a clear jar with candies and a printed note said "_One per person please!" _Then under the note with a dark green ink someone added _"Remember to be careful! Don't choke on it please!" _ Then beside it with reddish-pink was _"Please eat responsibly!"_

"Oh hey! Gaara right?" A voice spoke beside him. Gaara recognized her, Tenten smiled, today she was wearing a scrub with white lillies.

"Hello."

"No Kankuro this time either right? Tell him that if he comes again his x-ray pic will be permanently attached to the x-ray wall of shame."

"Not that I know of." Gaara isn't a people person but apparently this person helped his brother, and made fun of him for it, she's alright, he decided. Still it's hard to be friendly when you're as socially inept as him, so with his occupied hand Gaara pointed at the turtle.

"That looks new." 

"Oh yeah! Lee brought it a couple of days after you came with your sister." Tenten leaned forward, a weird knowing smile on her face. "Most of the plants here are his."

"Really? I thought someone from maintenance would be the one to take care of the plants."

"Nah." She said and pointed at the bundle of plants by the entrance. "We used to have only the  _ Chinese Evergreen _ , and that was almost dead. Then Lee started taking care of it and a few weeks later it looked brand new! He then started bringing more and more, a  _ Snake plant _ here, a  _ Bromeliad  _ there, he pretty much runs his own nursery. Other departments sometimes bring a plant on the brink of death here and as if by some miracle Lee can bring it back to life."

Gaara left the cups on top of the desk and touched the leaves of the  _ Mardi Gras _ . "Yeah?"

"Yeah! He's got the magic touch I guess." She looked at him with a smile, then started typing at the computer. "But hey! Don't go thinking that because they're just easy indoor plants that he got lucky or something. He's my flatmate and I'm sure we're close to opening our own shop from the amount of plants Lee brings home."

The mention of him possibly having something to talk to Lee about made him feel warm all over. "What kind of plants?"

"Hmm." Tenten leaned back on the desk chair. "Where to begin from. Ah, the first plant he brought was an overgrown  _ Pothos _ , poor thing was brown and black from being neglected, whoever was the owner must have been super irresponsible to almost kill a  _ Pothos _ . Then, he picked a  _ Money Tree,  _ bent from its weight, he used his Bo Staff to straighten it until he brought a proper stick to support it." 

Gaara listened to her talk while she filed documents away. He heard Tenten talk about the  _ Gardenia  _ a lady threw away in their building. It hadn't flowered in years but it did for Lee. Tenten told him of the  _ Amaryllis  _ he gave her as a birthday present and even when she loved it Lee was the one to take care of it after she almost killed it in just a week of owning it. The  _ Pink Anthurium  _ that Lee was preparing to report as it had grown too big for it's current one. Lee owned some  _ Christmas Cactus  _ in red and pink, a  _ Kaffir Lily  _ was the star of their living room. Tenten rested her head on her hand when she was done, she have the  _ Mardi Gras  _ a faraway look. 

"This job isn't easy to deal with sometimes." She stood up and stretched. "But it's good to find something that takes our minds away from work once in a while." She smiled at him, it didnt reach her eyes, like the smiles Temari used to show him when he asked about his uncle when she visited him in the hospital, Gaara remembered why he didnt like hospitals.

\--

"Gaada! Buddy 'pal, apple of 'm eye" Naruto was giggling and… well 'flopping' was the closest Gaara could explain were the moves he was attempting. The Doctor gave an impatient grunt. 

"Lee, please restrain him. This isn't going to be easy with him moving around."

"Yessir. Naruto please cooperate, we need to set your nose in place."

Lee wasn't having any trouble restraining him but knowing Naruto, he wasn't going to give up that easily "Lemme alone brushy-brow!!"

"They gave him something, seems it just made him dumber than he already is."

"Ah-makes sence. Here."

Sasuke took the cup and sipped on it. He took a sip of his tea himself, it was cold. Sasuke grimaced, but didnt say anything, hospital coffee was bad, he thinks cold hospital coffee was worse, he took a long time listening to Tenten talk about Lee's plants that he forgot about the drinks.

"Alright" Gaara heard Lee say and saw him get on top of Naruto, knee on the bed as he pinned him down. "Ready when you are Sir."

"Ok, at the count of three, one -two-" the crack was loud and clear as the Doctor set his nose in place, Naruto screamed. "-three, there. Well done, thank you Lee. Always glad to have someone that can keep the patient still. I wish you worked in my department more often we could use some more muscle with some of the patients we get."

Lee's smile, Gaara swore, was blinding, he hoped Sasuke didn't notice him when he took a step back. "Thank you Doctor. But the ER is were I enjoy working the most. But do call me when you need my assistance! I shall do my very best to help out as much as I can!" Lee gave a thumbs up for the tired old Doctor.

"Good. Thank you. Now my boy, I'm going to prescribe something for the pain and the swelling, you also have a minor concussion so please spend the night with one of you friends here and come back if you feel symptoms such as headache, nausea, light and noise sensitivity, balance problems and memory loss. Got it?"

Seems like the meds are finally taking effect, because all Naruto could say was "whawu?"

The Doctor signed a paper, Sasuke took it and began reading it. "Alright, sober up a little, have some non-alcoholic drinks, eat something, then you can go on home." 

"Thank you Doctor."

"Alright, I will give you some time to get better and then you can sign out. Please call the front lobby for any emergency!" 

Gaara sat down and stared at his cold tea. He looked at Lee's back and saw him talk to another nurse, the same one with the pink hair, and immidietaly he grabbed a file and went into his next patient. That's how it is here, no matter what, you have to move on. He took a deep breath and drank the rest of his cold tea in one long gulp. When they were ready to leave Gaara looked back at the red turtle pot with the green-to-red leaves of the  _ Mardi Gras Succulent.  _ Lee wasn't there this time, Gaara didnt know what he was feeling, but he did not like it, just like he didn't like hospitals.

He left, but did not notice the dark brown eyes looking at him from across the room.

** _Part 3 Sasuke: What is that Mysterious Ticking Noise?_ **

As an insomniac Gaara has always had late nights, sometimes if he's lucky he'll fall asleep at around three am and sleep until his alarm rings. Gaara thought today was a rare day when he'll finally sleep more that four hours but, at exactly midnight, just as he was about to doze off, Gaara received a call from Naruto, more than ready to tell him off he heard his panicked voice and intangible explanation and it had him rushing to his place with barely any time to change properly, he just stumbled into his pants without looking, tripping twice on his way out (both times were his fat cat's fault who wasn't happy his rest was disturbed) and might have gone a bit over the speed limit. He did not expect Naruto's guilt ridden face and Sasuke's unwillingness to look at him while he drove them to the hospital. 

"I can't believe you're back. Didn't I tell you I did not want to see you here again." Doctor Tsunade sure was livid today. Gaara was too tired to react.

"Granny! c'mon I'm not the one on the bed this time, see? It's Sasuke!" He pointed and Sasuke in a blue gown with his arms crossed looked away with a huff. 

"Don't call me that you brat, I'm not that old. I'll tell the nurse to take an x-ray and we'll go from there.  _ Don't  _ touch anything, I heard what you did last time you were here."

"I was high as a kite!!" Naruto called after her. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! Gran-Granny! Don't ignore mee!" 

Gaara could only massage his temples, he felt a headache coming, of course in their new re- _ re- _ found relationship Naruto would like to use a sex toy. Not on himself but on Sasuke, who apparently got really into it, and now was on the ER bed, arms crossed with a pinched uncomfortable expression, Gaara would've assumed it was his usual scowl but he's known him for some time now and since both are a bit similar he knew which resting-bitch-face was which. It wasn't just any toy that they used this was a bullet vibrator- a pretty potent one- Gaara could hear the faint buzzing all the way to the end of the bed. 

"I'm going to go get something"  _ with enough caffeine and maybe a ton of sugar, _ though he didnt even like sweets that much but if it helps keeping him awake (not that he had much trouble with that), he felt that he really needed it, he was sure that they were not leaving any time soon.

\--

Gaara was about to call it quits, it was six am. Sasuke sure was a stubborn piece of work, who did not want to accept that the vibrator was stuck pretty far up and had to either pray that he could pass it 'naturally' or "Man up and go through surgery". As Doctor Tsunade so 'kindly' put it.

Gaara already called Temari, asked her to feed Shukaku and open the shop without him today. When she asked what was wrong he did his best to come up with some kind of excuse but he's never really fooled her, he's sure hes going to have to tell her all about today when he gets home. (Hes more than glad to at this point and he'll make sure to bring it up at every and all occassions in the near future, seriously he thought Naruto was in real trouble!)

"Gaara?" A deep voice snapped him from his sleep deprived plans at revenge. An impressive muscled chest came to view, covered by a scrub with print of sea turtles and fish all over the fabric. 

"M-huu?" Gaara wanted to punch himself the moment he registered the sound that just had come out of his mouth.

"How long have you been here? I just arrived and I saw you, uh-" Lee started to look around. Just as brain started to restore connection with his mouth, Lee looked at him and frowned. "Everything alright?"

"No." Gaara said. "I've been here since one in the morning because Naruto's asshole boyfriend has a vibrator up his ass and it's too chicken to go through surgery." Lee let out a snort and Gaara froze, did he really just say that?? 

He was about to apologize but Lee beat him to it. "I-I am sorry for laughing!" He said between chuckles. "You must be really tired if you can't find your filter. You have been here all night? Really?" 

Gaara was planning on jumping out of the nearest window, he was leaving everything to Temari, with his blessings for her future with Shiksmaru. Kankuro can keep Shukaku, who knows if he'll keep him alive but they both deserve eachother. Gaara snapped back to reality when a hand touched his forehead. His face got hot immidietaly. 

"Ah! I am sorry! You spaced out, seems like you are sleep deprived. Have you eaten anything yet?" 

The warm of Lee's hand felt like a brand on his forehead and he reclined and rested his head against his arm, mostly to feel were Lee had touched him but also to have some kind of support, he shook his head. "I haven't had anything since dinner yesterday."

Lee gasped. "No wonder you look so sick, sleep deprivation and not eating breakfast can have negative consequenses! Please, we have some muffins in the break room also  _ good _ coffee and tea! Then you can take a little nap while we all get ready to receive the wave of patients!"

Gaara found himself unable to decline and soon found himself sitting in the ER's breakroom eating a muffin with some fancy (not sure how they got their hands on it) imported tea. When the tired, ready to go home, night-shift nurses saw him enter the breakroom one was ready to tell him off, then Lee with a big (blinding) smile said that he was with him and immidietaly he was welcome, seated and served. 

Lee left to leave his things and clock in, so he was alone with the sleepy nurses arriving for the day shift. Gaara had just finished his muffin and started to sip on the rest of his tea, then Tenten and a blonde nurse entered a bit too forcefully.

"Are you for real Ino? He did that?"

"He did! Tenten, I know it's my job to treat and help the patient-" the blonde nurse said, she was wearing pale lavender scrubs with  _ Bluebells _ at the bottom, without looking at him she grabbed a surprisingly large mug and proceeded to fill it up with coffee. "-but if they try to cop a feel  _ one more time _ I swear I'm going to send them straight to ICU!" She then started drinking with out adding milk or sugar, Gaara swallowed. 

Suddenly both pair of eyes were on him. Blue eyes glared at him but thankfully he knew Tenten who had the same  _ Gerbera _ scrubs he saw her wear the first time they met.

"Don't tell me" Tenten started. "Lee let you in?"

"Uh. Yeah."

Both nurses stared at him then some more and then nodded. The blonde nurse, Ino, gave her monster mug one more sip.

"Its not Kankuro right? We told him not to come back or he'd become part of the wall of shame until the end of time for future generations to make fun of."

"No, its uh, someone else this time. Has Kankuro been here that often?" 

Ino chuckled. "No, just a couple of times but everytime he would cause a scene, wailing thinking he'd never poop again and that he was going to die in the operating room just because another patient mentioned a case he had read on the internet. It took both Lee and Sakura  _ and  _ Tenten to keep him still while Doctor Tsunade did tests. After they were done and got the thing out he just pretended nothing happened as if he hadn't scared half the ER."

Tenten nodded, sipped her coffee and he was just about ready to disown his older brother.

"Nice shirt by the way. "

"Huh?" Gaara looked down and blood ran to his face, he was wearing Kankuro's gag birthday present from last year, an oversized shirt with a cartoony  _ cereus  _ cactus, with " _ Not a hugger."  _ In block letters. 

Before he could embarrass himself further (not that he could anymore) Lee came back.

"Morning! Tenten, Ino. How was yesterday's shift?"

Tenten groaned and Ino finished her coffee in record time. "That bad huh? Anyone I should look out for?"

"Not really. The guy who tried to grope me ended up adding a sprained wrist to his broken leg." Ino washed her mug on the sink. "Just look out for old lady Kogou."

Lee's smile quickly dissapeared. "She's back so soon?"

"Oh yeah. Seems she got like five more grandkids of marriable age in three weeks. Told me all about Kotaro and his dinosaur collection."

"Don't forget little Yoshi and his budding career as a ninja." Tenten added. Lee signed and served himself a cup of coffee (one sugar and milk) and slumped on the seat beside Gaara. He hoped that his blush was hidden by his mug.

He took a good couple of chugs and exhaled. "Ah! Another Youthful day at work!" 

Tenten and Ino groaned in unison. 

\--

After he went with Lee to check on his friend Gaara was surprised to hear that Sasuke had agreed to the surgery, it meant more waiting but finally, Sasuke was going to be fine. 

(Later he discovered that Naruto texted Sasuke's older brother and decided he'll take the chance of dying of septic shock than facing his brother.)

After Sasuke was wheeled out to surgery Naruto asked him where had he gone off to, Gaara shrugged and said around. Then passed out for an hour in the waiting room chairs, he woke up sore but a warm cup of tea was waiting for him.

After the procedure and one sigmoidoscopy later Sasuke was alright, quiet, embarrassed and with a firm warning from Doctor Tsunade to better be careful next time they wanted to play with their buttholes.

\--

Four days later Sasuke was given the all clear and finally was allowed to go home. Gaara was more than ready to leave and collapse onto his bed and sleep for a whole week after so much driving back and forth, so while Naruto helped Sasuke get ready Gaara stepped out and got his car keys. 

"I'll meet you guys at the entrance."

"Okay! Thanks man." Naruto called while he helped Sasuke into a pair of orange sweat pants, Sasuke's preffered skinny Jeans were forbidden for the foreseeable future, Gaara thought it was a good enough punishment.

"Hn."

"Don't mention it." Gaara added. 

Walking down the familiar hallway he got to know for the rest of the week he saw a hunched figure in one if the benches outside the ER room, It was Lee.

The jingling of his keys alerted him and he sprung upright, "G-Gaara! Hello there!"

His voice was wobbly and his eyes were red, some tears ran down his face. Gaara was immediately worried and walked up to him and gently grabbed his shoulder. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"F-fine don't worry, it's just-" Lee rubbed his eyes and sniffed, he rested his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with his big (soft) hands. 

"We got a code blue- a cardiac arrest and we spent over an hour doing CPR, but- there was nothing we could do. He passed, he was not that much older than me."

"I'm sorry." was all Gaara could say and in a moment of bravery he placed his hand on top of Lee's.

"You know." Lee broke the silence. "When I was younger I had an accident, I almost got run over by a bus. My uncle pushed me out of the way and I ended up with just a broken arm and leg." He turned his arm and Gaara saw faded but still there surgical scar on Lee's arm, it went from bellow the wrist to the elbow.

"It was my uncle the one who was gravely hurt. He almost died! But he made it, 'out of pure stubbornness' his husband used to say. But, he suffered severe nerve damage on his leg and can barely move it." Tears started to gather into Lee's eyes.

"I felt so guilty for a long time, he's an athlete and he lost his chance to compete, but, he told me that he would do it all again to save me, so once I recovered I did my best to help take care of him. That is what made me want to study to become a RN. I want to help as much as I can but I cannot help but feel helpless when something like this happens, even when we have no control over it."

For a second, when Lee turned to look at him, his dark eyes seemed to shine through his tears, and Gaara felt short of breath, for a moment time slowed down and Gaara could only see Lee and he thinks he leaned forward, but it didn't last long.

"Yoooo!! Gaara did'ya get the car?" 

A loud voice interrupted and popped the bubble of what ever thing that was happening between him and Lee, who straightened immidietaly, it was Naruto pushing a frowning, cross armed Sasuke on a wheelchair, embarrassed he stood up and fumbled with his car keys but did not catch them in time and they clattered on the floor, the cartoony flowery succulent keychain Temari had given him when she gave his brand new truck to him celebrating the opening of his shop looked at him with what he felt was a mocking smile. 

Before he could, Lee picked up the keys, stood up and handed them to Gaara then he smiled. 

"Thank you, for listening I know these things happen but it is still difficult getting used to and I do not think I will anytime soon, but… but thank you for your company."

"N-No problem." He looked down to where Lee's hand was, still on top of his, with cold metal and plastic between them. "Working in a hospital must be hard."

"It is. But I would not have it any other way. It was good seeing you Gaara. I am glad your friend is doing well." Then Lee slid his hand off Gaara's and turned to the ER. "I better get back now." 

"Yeah." 

With a sad smile Lee left, Gaara stood there still, his grip tightening his car keys. 

"Yo man you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

On the way back Gaara barely said anything as he drove Naruto and Sasuke to his house, thankfully they were too preoccupied when they received a call from Sasuke's older brother, apparently Naruto didn't keep quiet and Itachi was ready to make a scene the second he saw Gaara's truck pull up in the drive way, he felt kind of satisfied when he parked, despite his passengers protests with the biggest smile. The moment the two were out, he slammed his door shut, locked it, and gave a quick good bye and took off. 

When he finally arrived home he threw his keys on the flower pot that he used as a key bowl. His cat Shukaku mowed at him and more than once tried to trip him, obviously upset with him for not being around the past few days. 

He had little energy to deal with him so after serving him his wet food, Gaara changed out of his clothes into a sleeping shirt. For the first time in months Gaara slept more than eight hours.

** _Part 4 Kankuro: hIs PeNiS iS bRoKeN!!_ **

Gaara thought that finally he was done driving people to the hospital, it had been a while but nothing like thinking he'd finally have a day with out something suddenly happening, all in vain. What happened this time? Kankuro broke his dick.

"What do you mean it's broken?" Kankuro hollered, Gaara was sure everyone in the building heard them and he just couldnt wait for the ground to swallow him and throw him to the hot center of the earth.

"Well, the corpus cavernosum, a vein in the penis was fractured, probably from being forcefully bent when erect, so technically it broke which is why its swollen so much, this is a very serious situation and we might have to operate." the doctor said. and lo' and behold nurse Lee was the one who was in charge of prepping Kankuro.

More like Kankuro was holding onto his arm for dear life, Kiba (who turns out met his brother in this same hospital during one of his misadventures while Kiba visited with his service dog Akamaru and service-dog-in-training Akemaru- who thought Kiba and his brother were 'playing' and jumped on top of them wanting to join in resulting in Kankuro's dick breaking) was here beside his boyfriend but his brother was literally holding onto Lee's bisep as if it would save him from a broken dick.

(No, he was not jealous of his brother hanging from Lee.)

"We need to run some tests to determine the extent of the injury and see what steps to take next." The Doctor sighed and Gaara is sure a few years were shaved off him. 

"Can't we just leave it to heal on its own?" Kankuro pleaded, shaking and groaning in pain. Finally being able to peel himself away from his brother Lee stood beside the Doctor.

"Kankuro, if you leave this alone it can have serious consequences!"

The Doctor nodded. "If this goes untreated it can end curved or deformed and maybe even have serious erectile dysfunction in the future. We need to treat you as soon as possible." 

"Oh my God!" Kankuro cried and Kiba tried to calm him down. Finally after being given something for the pain Kankuro calmed down a fair amount so he was able to got take the tests for his broken penis. Gaara stayed and as soon as his brother and his brother's boyfriend left he slumped in his seat and groaned. 

He decided to text his sister.

**Me:** kank broke his dick back at the er again dont wait up

**Temari:** k

**Me: ** your concern really travels through text tem

\--

After Kankuro's emergency surgery he got admitted to the hospital, Gaara was absentmindedly checking his phone, word of Kankuro's admittance (but not the reason, thank god) got out and he was recieving numerous 'Get Well' messages. Kiba had unwillingly gone home to explain what was happening to his family and check on his dogs, he reassured them that he'd be back as soon as possible.

Gaara looked at his brother, after being given a good amount of painkillers he was in and out of consciousness, acting loopy, looking right at home in the hospital bed, he's sure Kankuro has been here so many times he has lost that fear of hospitals, he can't imagine staying here for even one night. 

"How's everything here?" Gaara saw Lee open the curtain that separated them from everyone in the ER, he had seen Lee go from patient to patient and he was sure he hadn't taken a break. He had two cups, he offered Gaara one.

"Ah, Thank you." It was tea, the same he had last time he was here he guessed. "We're ok." He looked at Kankuro who was snoring a bit and drool was beginning to form a puddle on the pillow. "Guess he tired himself out."

"Glad to hear that. Kankuro has come here a couple of times, but this is the first time he needs intensive care." He chuckled, "We had a bet going you know? How long would it be until his next visit, or if he was finally done looking to sneak into the hospital." 

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Sneak in?"

Lee chuckled. "Well, Kiba works with service and therapy dogs so he comes in once in a while to help calm the nerves of patients, usually children. He and Kankuro hit it off but Kiba left before they could exchange numbers, I think, so for a while he would come up with some excuses to see if Kiba was working. Nurses love gossip so to keep themselves entertained they started making bets on the two."

Gaara smiled and sipped on his tea. "What side were you on?"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck and colored a little "At first I did not want to. But the more stuff happened I could not help but to cheer for the two. I just bet that since they are now together, it would be the last time he would end up here. Guess I owe the girls money."

"Should've bet against him, I know I would have." 

"He is your brother."

"Exactly, I would have bet double maybe even triple against him."

Lee chuckled grabbed the empty cups and placed them on the food tray, he then checked Kankuro's vitals, tucked him in and fluffed his pillows. (Gaara felt a pang of jealousy.) Then they talked close to an hour, learning about each other while Kankuro slept, the puddle of drool growing. 

"Better go back now, break is almost over and I am on the twelve hour shift today."

"How are you alive."

"By doing what I love! And lots of coffee " He gave him a thumbs up and started walking out. "I will see you later yeah?"

Gaaras cheeks warmed and he smiled back. "Yeah."

Giving him one big last smile Lee pulled the curtain close again. Gaara wasn't sure if what happened was real but he felt somewhat lightheaded, in a really good way. Suddenly he felt a piercing stare and saw Kankuro, eyes barely open, glaring at him.

"R'ly bro?" Kankuro slurred. " 'ight in fr'nt of m' salad?"

"Your what?"

Pointing a wobbly accusing finger at him he continued "Yer flirting, its gross."

"You're high on morphine Kankuro, I'm not flirting." He whispered at his brother and slapped his hand down, he looked at the curtain, making sure that Lee had left. 

"Can't fool me little brother, can't blame ya' either, its the six pack ain't it?."

Gaara blushed. "Kankuro please go back to sleep." 

"His biseps are rock hard too, 've felt them-"

"I beg you-"

"-and his legs man. They could crush me and I'd thank him."

"-Kankuro."

His brother chuckled, he inhaled and closed his eyes. "He's an ok guy y'know. Y'should 'go for it" and went right back to sleep. Gaara could only stare at the back of his brother's head, sure his face was the same color as his hair, he decided to ignore what his brother had said, Lee was friendly with everyone in the ER and he was just another face in the busy life he had. 

He checked his phone and began typing a response to one of Temari's messages, and did his best to not think of the warmth in his chest he felt everytime Lee smiled at him.

He was in trouble.

Aw shit.

\--

Gaara missed his high-on-morphine-brother, the moment the drugs started loosing effect Kankuro got crabby, no other way to say it. Sure he went through a 'traumatic experience', losing a small piece of his precious member, no guy wants to find out they had to cut a little of his length to save it, (Gaara wished he had never known his brother has a name for his dick, when Kankuro started crying the name when told about the shortening of it) but the doctor assured him it was fine and that he was going to make a full recovery. 

Gaara decided that he was done giving people rides to the ER.

"Stop being a baby Kankuro!" Temari was scolding Kankuro while pushing his wheelchair. "You'll live and the doctor said that it won't make a difference. It isn't that bad"

"Isn't that bad?! Are you the one peeing through a tube Tem, 'cuz it's  _ that's _ bad believe me."

"Gross! I don't want to know about that!!"

Oh he was one hundred percent sure he was done driving people to the ER.

Walking through the hospital with his siblings bickering got them some side glances, mostly patients, Gaara found out while talking with Lee during his short breaks, is that believe it or not, there is a lot of drama in the ER, it could put most soap operas to shame. But Gaara was used to it, all background noise to him. He was glad that at least Kankuro was well enough to pick fights with Temari. 

Finally at the entrance (or exit for them), Temari asked for the keys to the truck. Looking at his questioning stare she scoffed. "Your eyebags are double the normal size Gaara, I'm sure you didn't sleep and I don't want to be back here after you cause an accident by falling asleep on the wheel."

Kankuro gave a snort "Yeah, you must be tired, after all that flirting with the nurse- Ow! Why'd ya' pinch me!"

"I didn't" Gaara muttered hiding his hands in his pockets "-and I wasn't flirting with Lee."

"You do know that just because I was on morphine, doesn't mean I don't remember some of the times you two would be all over each other while thinking I was asleep, which gross. I dont want to know my little brother is into swole nurses." 

"Lee is trained in martial arts and likes to go the gym and eat healthy, so what if I know he likes to stay in shape?" 

"You knowing that isn't helping you convince us that you don't have a thing for him." Temari smirks and he knows she knows.

Gaara felt himself blush "I-I don't!"

"Sounds fake but ok. Live on in blissful denial- OW! Stop pinching me!!" 

"Hey guys!!" The voice of Lee greeted them from across the parking lot.

"Speak of the devil" Temari muttered and turned to look at Gaara, elbowing his side and motioned her head his way, an obvious 'what are you waiting for' gesture. Lee was walking toward them, a big smile on his face, he was carrying a surprisingly large order of coffees, all stacked on top of each other.

"Leaving already? I thought you needed more time under observation. " 

"He was whining so much they just decided it was best for him to rest at home" Temari scoffed. 

Kankuro crossed his arms and looked away, being in a wheelchair he could only turn his head. "I'm doing fine. Don't need anymore nurses fondling me." 

"They are not fondling you, they're taking care of your ungrateful ass." 

Gaara might be used to his siblings bickering, but this time, in front of Lee- who looked uncomfortable- he was starting to feel embarrassed. Lee was simply smiling, not a care in the world even when those coffees look heavy and Gaara knows there'll be hell to pay if the overnight nurses dont get their daily dose of Starbucks. Time to act, he decided.

"Do you need help with those?" He pointed at the stack of coffees and bags of pastries. 

"Oh it's ok-"

"I insist" His sleep deprived appearance might have shown how desperate he was to get them as far away from in his meddling siblings.

"U-uh Ok! I-If it is not too much trouble!"

Seeing an opportunity Gaara took his keys out and handed them to Temari. "Here, you can pick me up in a bit." then he grabbed two of the trays, and motioned Lee to follow him. When Lee said his goodbyes and turned to Gaara.

Temari gave him a thumbs up and Kankuro made a swiping motion. 'Go get 'im' he mouthed and Gaara would have gladly given his brother the bird if he had his arms free, he settled with his best glare. They just snickered, had he been just a little bit more sleep deprived he would have blown a raspberry at them.

"You are very close to your brother and sister!" Lee said while the two of the walked that familiar hallway to the ER. 

"If that's close to you." He muttered and Lee chuckled. "We didn't used to be, but after dad died we only had eachother."

"Ah! I am sorry! It must have been a difficult time for you."

He shrugged "We weren't close to him. Too immersed in his work to help raise us. We have been doing fine."

"I am glad to hear that."

Before arriving to ER a very unhappy Tenten threw the doors open, she looked horrible if he was honest, her buns were undone, her eyes bloodshot and her scrubs were covered in a substance Gaara didn't want to know what it was but it was green, and yellow, and was that oatmeal? 

"You. Are. LATE!!"

"Ah Tenten! Looks like it got a bit crazy in there! Not to worry I brought what everyone ordered!" Lee said while carefully sliding between the wall and a very furious Tenten, who followed him with out breaking eye contact nor blinking. Gaara followed Lee, but whent unoticed by Tenten.

When Lee placed the trays on the lobby desk a flurry of nurses passed and in less than a minute the were gone. 

"Thank you for helping me." Lee sipped on his own drink. 

"Anytime" 

Awkward silence fell between them, without someone to go back into the hospital Gaara wasn't sure how to proceed. A simple 'see ya'll didnt work here. Think Gaara, think!!

"I-I better get back to work!"

"Mh-hm"

"Bye then" Lee waved at him and turned to leave. Gaara felt a knot in his throat, Naruto and Sasuke were fine, his sister was much carefull, Shikamaru was to chill to get into accidents, Kankuro was a wild card and Kiba might not be better but who knows the next time he'll get hurt. This might be the last time he would see Lee!

"Wait!!" 

Without thinking he grabbed Lee's arm, and when he looked at Gaara he was sure he had turned ten different shades of red in seconds. He started patting himself trying to find a pen, unsuccessful he grabbed the one in Lee's breast pocket and began writing (in green ink) his phone number.

"I have to go home now. But… Call me, maybe we can go have dinner s-somewhere." He he said in the tiniest voice he could muster, his heart was beating so fast he felt as if he'd run a marathon. Lee dumbfounded nodded, his face just as red as Gaara's. 

Letting go of Lee was the hardest, but feeling the eye of the whole ER, he did and made his way out, he tripped, but recovered and left as quickly as possible. When the doors closed, maybe it was his imagination but, he heard cheers from inside the ER. 

When Temari picked him up she took one look at him and smiled, she congratulated him Kankuro gave him a fist bump and Gaara smiled the whole way home.

Right before going to sleep he recieved a message.  **Unknown** : Hi! This is Lee! Do you like curry?

Gaara never felt so happy even his cat throwing up on the sofa didnt bother him at all.

** _+1 Gaara: Oooooh Yeeeeaaahhh!!!_ ** ** **

"So you fell, hit your head on the wall and went through it. When you got up you cut your forehead in the rubble." 

"Yes." 

Doctor Tsunade might look young despite being over fifty, but it looks as if the stress dealing with this particular ER might just start giving her wrinkles. 

"The injury is in the top of your head. If you had fallen it would have to be on the back of it, what? you fell skidded through the floor and smashed your head in the wall "

"Yes."

Gaara was a master of the pokerface, which wasn't easy with half his face numb while Doctor Tsunade stitched up his forehead. 

After that first date with Lee came a second one, then a third, a fourth and a fifth and so on. Lee worked fulltime at the hospital which made it difficult at first to go on dates, but thanks to his friends they convinced him to cut back some hours, since he worked so much, so that he could have some time with Gaara, he did the same, hiring a few part-timers so that he could spend more time with Lee.

It was all going smoothly and Gaara was over the moon in bliss, especially when Lee invited him to his place and made dinner, Tenten wasn't home so they had the place to themselves and Gaara was blown away. Lee's apartment was full of plants, almost as full as his own place, both tall and small and so well taken care off he might've proposed right then and there, the food was also delicious. 

After dinner they watched a movie but got distracted halfway. Lee bashfully asked him if he wanted to move things to the bedroom which Gaara said yes, a bit too excitedly and they almost didnt make it.

But, how can he explain that he ended up here in the ER with a concussion and a lacerated forehead after Lee gave it to him so good he put his head through the drywall? 

Beside him, holding his hand as if Gaara were in the brink of death, was Lee. He was teary eyed and very obliviously post-sex, messy hair, untucked shirt and a big red hickey on the side of his neck. 

If Doctor Tsunade noticed she didnt say anything which Gaara was grateful for. 

"All done. I have to write a prescription for your concussion, and we have to keep you under observation for a bit. Then you two can go, you'd think dating a nurse would keep you out of trouble."

After Doctor Tsunade left Lee sniffed and rested his head on Gaara's hand. "I'm so, so, sorry"

"You've been apologizing all the way here, Lee it was an accident. I'm ok, though you could've finished you know" 

"Gaara!! You lost consciousness! I thought I killed you" Lee straightened up, tears spilling from his eyes, Gaara might be a bit woozy from the cuncossion because he smiled at how cute Lee was. 

"I'm fine. Next time we'll stay away from drywalls." 

Lee reddened "N-next time?!"

"Of course, Lee it was an accident we both were into it and I did tell you to go harder."

"Gaara! Shhhhh!" Lee looked around and made sure no one heard them, he made eye contact with the nurse across the hall, Shizune, one of Lee's coworkers. She smiled and waved, too far away to have heard them, Lee gave her a little nervous wave back. Looks like Gaara had no filter right now. 

\--

  
  


"Lee, is this going to scar?" Gaara asked after a while, he was looking at the screen of his phone. His forehead was red and swollen and despite Lee's warnings he lifted the gauze to see the damage. When getting up his head got cut by the rubble, tearing through his skin and making a mess of his brand new dress shirt and Lee's bed covers, the carpet too hes sure. 

"If it does its going to look like a heart"

"Ugh, my brother makes fun of my eye bags and my short stature and my thin eyebrows, now I'm adding a heart-shaped scar to the mix" 

Lee took the hand lifting the gauze and put it back in place, kissing his knuckles making Gaaras insides flip out, he looked at him with the most intense eyes.

"You look beautiful no matter what Gaara, scar or no scar. We can look at some treatments if you want."

"Its fine"

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah, it's a good story. The time my boyfriend fucked me so good he sent me to the ER"

Lee laughed and hid his face in his hands. "Honey!! Please No!!"

"Isn't there a late night show about that type of accidents? We could send them our story and appear on tv."

"Stop!"

"Lee… I love you"

"I love you too"

"Even when you put my head through the wall."

"Through the wall you say?" Doctor Tsunade was quite skilled at stealth even when wearing heels. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Lee went red and well, Gaara got a special place right beside Kankuro on the wall of shame, after all both got hurt while 'getting busy'.

  
  
End.  
  



End file.
